mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Choose Your Own Ending (season 1)
My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Choose Your Own Ending is a series of Equestria Girls "choose your own adventure"-style episodes that premiered on YouTube on December 23, 2017. The first short was uploaded to Hasbro's official YouTube channel on December 17, 2017, and the following five were posted on the Discovery Family GO! app on December 23. Episodes Best Trends Forever Best Trends Forever is the first "Choose Your Own Adventure" short. It was uploaded to the official Hasbro YouTube channel on December 17, 2017 but has since been taken down. The animation focuses primarily on Rarity and - depending on the ending - Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, or Pinkie Pie. Summary During a student-hosted CHS news report, Rarity reports on the latest fashion trends. However, when she discovers her purse lacking in any trendsetting fashions, she looks to her friends for inspiration: Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, or Rainbow Dash (prompting a choice from the viewer). *If the viewer chooses Twilight, Rarity declares the newest trend to be "smart chic", and everyone at the school starts adopting Twilight's glasses-wearing fashion and love for knowledge. Unfortunately, this prevents Twilight from being able to get the books she wants. Rarity apologizes to Twilight for the inconvenience, and she quickly gets everyone to adopt capes as the newest fashion trend. *If the viewer chooses Rainbow, Rarity declares the newest trend to be rainbows. Everyone at the school starts wearing rainbow wigs, causing Rarity to mistake everyone she runs into for Rainbow Dash. Rarity is deeply disturbed and starts to believe she's in an alternate dimension called the "Rainbow Zone", but Rainbow Dash herself is thrilled. *If the viewer chooses Pinkie, Rarity declares the newest trend to be confetti, and an utterly delighted Pinkie Pie starts filling the school halls and lockers with confetti. Despite Twilight, Applejack, and Rarity's efforts to clean up, Principal Celestia finds her office flooded with confetti, and Rarity fears a punishment of detention. Fluttershy's Butterflies Fluttershy's Butterflies is the second "Choose Your Own Adventure" short. It was released on the Discovery Family GO! app on December 23, 2017. The animation focuses primarily on Fluttershy and - depending on the ending - Rainbow Dash, Applejack, or DJ Pon-3. Summary The Mane Seven all decide to audition for the Canterlot High School Fall Play "Dazzled" together. Unfortunately, Fluttershy is terrified about auditioning on her own. Applejack and Rainbow Dash offer to give her advice on how to overcome her stage fright, and Fluttershy wonders who to choose. *If the viewer chooses Rainbow Dash, Rainbow helps Fluttershy practice for her audition by making her a sports commentator during the school soccer game. Fluttershy's commentary starts out soft, but with Rainbow's encouragement, she slowly gets into it. When she later applies her practice at sports commentary to her play audition, it is met with applause. *If the viewer chooses Applejack, Applejack helps Fluttershy practice for her audition by telling her to picture her audience as chickens. When Fluttershy succeeds at the audition, she reveals that she pictured everyone in the audience as Applejack. *If the viewer chooses DJ Pon-3, DJ helps Fluttershy by providing music and light effects during her audition. The audience is so enamored with DJ's music and lights that it distracts from Fluttershy's soft speaking voice, leaving Rainbow and Applejack stunned. Text Support Text Support is the third "Choose Your Own Adventure" short. It was released on the Discovery Family GO! app on December 23, 2017. The animation focuses primarily on Twilight Sparkle and - depending on the ending - Rarity, Fluttershy, or Sunset Shimmer. Summary One day after school, Twilight gets a strange text message from Timber Spruce comprised entirely of emoticons. Unable to decipher the text, she turns to one of her friends to help translate it. *If the viewer chooses Rarity, Rarity uses her fluency in "phone lingo" to communicate with Timber on Twilight's behalf. When Twilight is still unclear about the messages being sent between them, Rarity explains that Timber was inviting her out on a Sunday date to have ice cream. *If the viewer chooses Fluttershy, Fluttershy tells Twilight to reply to Timber with a bunch of animal emoticons. Twilight doesn't know what the string of emoticons is supposed to mean, but Timber replies with approval of Twilight's apparent suggestion for a date at the zoo. *If the viewer chooses Sunset Shimmer, Sunset suggests that Twilight forget about texting and simply call Timber to ask him what he meant. Using Twilight's phone, Sunset calls Timber to find out what his text message meant, and she explains to Twilight that Timber was inviting her on a date to play mini-golf. Stressed in Show Stressed in Show is the fourth "Choose Your Own Adventure" short. It was released on the Discovery Family GO! app on December 23, 2017. The animation focuses primarily on Twilight Sparkle and - depending on the ending - Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, or Pinkie Pie. Summary During rehearsal for the CHS Fall Play, Twilight suddenly becomes overwhelmed with stress from all the obligations she's promised to fulfill for her friends, like running lines with Flash Sentry and helping Applejack build the stage. Sunset Shimmer encourages Twilight to take a break from the play, and one of her other friends offers to help her get her mind off of it. *If the viewer chooses Fluttershy, Fluttershy takes Twilight to a forest meadow where she can frolic in peace with the animals. Twilight is resistant to Fluttershy's methods at first, still overcome with stress about the play, but as Fluttershy brings in more and more animals, Twilight starts to relax, and she takes a nap on the grass. *If the viewer chooses Rainbow Dash, Rainbow helps Twilight clear her head by running laps around the soccer field (accompanied by Sunset Shimmer and Spike). As Twilight and Rainbow engage in several sports, Twilight slowly gets into the activities and beats Rainbow at all of them, successfully getting her mind off the play. *If the viewer chooses Pinkie Pie, Pinkie Pie hounds Twilight all day with ideas on how to get her mind off the play. Twilight progressively gets so frustrated with Pinkie popping up out of nowhere that she becomes less concerned with the play and more concerned with where Pinkie Pie will pop up next. Driving Miss Shimmer Driving Miss Shimmer is the fifth "Choose Your Own Adventure" short. It was released on the Discovery Family GO! app on December 23, 2017. The animation focuses primarily on Sunset Shimmer and - depending on the ending - Rarity, Applejack, or Fluttershy. Summary Rarity Investigates: The Case of the Bedazzled Boot Rarity Investigates: The Case of the Bedazzled Boot is the sixth "Choose Your Own Adventure" short. It was released on the Discovery Family GO! app on December 23, 2017. The animation focuses primarily on Rarity and - depending on the ending - Pinkie Pie, Trixie, or Applejack. Summary Category:Equestria Girls Category:Animated shorts